User blog:Lindenbree/Creating Our Own YouTube Channel 2 (UPDATED)
Okay, so since Mutahar won't be appointing a second reader for his channel, we should make our own. But how should this work? Here's some of the ideas and topics we need to discuss if this is going to happen. I've updated the information to reflect the new ideas and comment feedback we received. Like last time, if you agree, disagree, or have something productive to add to any of this, please share your thoughts. And definitely check out the suggested names! WHERE TO POST VIDEOS We're going to start off on YouTube. WHAT TO READ Alright, so our first order of business would be to read the the CPotM's that Mutahar skipped, which I believe would make the first story 3 Colours. After reading the CPotM's that Mutahar neglected, we can start reading our own stories, or stories that didn't win but we feel deserve to be read. The content will not only be from SOG though. We can pull stories from other sites with the author's permission, and also read creepy mythos and legends. The channel will go beyond SOG, it's not tied to only this wiki's content or even to only creepypastas as we shall incorporate myths and such too. Also, shitpastas are unlikely to be read. UPDATE: Mutahar claims he will catch up on the neglected pastas. If he does, should we still read CPotM as well? WHO WILL READ Alright, you need to have a decent mic to read. If you want to audition to be a Creepypasta reader, http://vocaroo.com/?upload is a great site, and doesn't even require an account (though you may use whatever website you want to upload the audio so long as it's accessible). When trying out, you don't have to read the entire pasta, only 5-10 paragraphs should be enough to give a clear idea of your mic quality and reading coherency. Here are the auditions so far: Bree: http://vocaroo.com/i/s1Tt15YwRupA Cyber: http://vocaroo.com/i/s18htLJNpRBy Moist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Pa-Ee-88Zk If you're able to, please edit your recording before uploading. If there's problems like static or messing up the words too often, your chances of being picked are less likely. We will have several readers, and as of now, those readers are Cyber, me, and Moist by default since we're the only ones who have auditioned. If you'd like to be a reader, you must audition. WHAT WILL BE ON THE VIDEOS Well, Mutahar had to stop putting gaming footage on his videos due to copyright reasons. So, that kind of footage is out of the question. What should our visuals be instead? Here's three options, but feel free to add more ideas if you want: 1. Just a blank black screen 2. The text of the pasta would scroll up as it's read, so the viewers can read the text alongside the video's reader. 3. Fanart pertaining to the story. Now… not many creepypastas have fan art of them. Perhaps when we start off, we would find images that look relevant to the story, and, if the artist permits it, use that art as a visual. We will give a shout out to the artist(s) in the video. Eventually, we'd have enough videos and shout outs to hopefully give ourselves and some artists more publicity. If we grain enough popularity, we can have somewhat of a mini art competition. We will announce what story we'll read next, and any artist who wants to create fan art for the story to be used in the next video can participate. We'll pick some of our favourite art works to put on the video, and give each artist a shout out. This will, though take time, if we gain enough support for it to happen at all. But, if we can include art in that manner, it'd set us apart from other CP readers as we'd part of the art community as well as the CP community. WHO WILL EDIT THE VIDEOS (and in some cases, the audio) Anyone willing and able to, since the work should be spread out. If you want to volunteer, please do so. The volunteers so far are: LindenBree CyberTheNerd Sifenchar Urkelbot666 UPDATE: Mutahar says he is willing to edit every single one of our videos. If this is true, so many editors aren't needed, and all our videos can have a professional look. However, Muta is a busy man and I request we have some editors on standby if he finds he won't have the time on some occasions. SO… THE ACTUAL ACCOUNT NAME? Kay, the name is WebTaleVideos... unless there's sufficient objection but really guys, we need to get a move on here. WHO GETS THE ACCOUNT? Well, so far, if we all go through with our offer, it'd be me, Cyber, Sifen, Urkel, and Moist since we're the only ones who have offered to edit or read. Mutahar gets it too, apparently. TO REVIEW OR NOT TO REVIEW? Alright, so, I was thinking that there will be no in-video reviews. However, if the reader wishers to make a review, they can put the review in the description. That way, the immersion of the story isn't broken in the video, and people who want a review can read the description. HOW THE WHOLE VIDEO MAKING WORKS When a story needs to be read, we'll find out which readers are available and ask the author which reader they'd like, if the author is available. If the author isn't, then the readers will discuss who will read based on who's available. We will discuss this on our own Skype group, or, alternatively, Google Groups if we all have Google accounts. If there's an even better, and "private" group with chat capabilities, let us know and we'll consider it! After a reader has been picked for that story and makes their recording (that has preferably been edited to remove static and excessive pops and stutters), the audio will be sent to Mutahar to be edited onto a video. If he is unavailable, we will pick our own editor. At this stage, we will also send any images to him that we wish to be in the video, and/or -free- music (do NOT send in illegal copyrighted and pirated songs). The images can come from the pasta itself, artist volunteers, or legal stock images. The reader may also send in their typed review too, if they wish. When the editor is done, that person will upload the video. This is the part when a review in the description may be posted, if the reader wishes to review the story. So, in summary, 1. Pick a story, and ask the author who they'd like to read based on which readers are available. 2. Select a reader based on the author's preference, or, if not given, we'll discuss amongst ourselves who should read via a private chat group. 3. A. After making the recording (preferably a clean one), the audio will be sent to the editor. Mutahar says he's available to edit all our videos, but if circumstances get in the way, we'll select a back up editor. 3. B. If any legally free images or audio is to be used, these will be sent to the editor as well. If the reader wishes to review the pasta, they will also send their review to the editor. Please ensure the review is grammatically correct and without too much obvious bias. 4. The editor will upload the video when finished, and if a review was included, put it in the video's description. WANT TO MAKE THE CHANNEL BANNER? Since our name is WebTaleVideos, we finally have a name for artists to work with! Make sure to follow a template like this when making the channel banner (click the picture to see a bigger version). Keep in mind the rectangle in the middle is what most people will see when visiting the channel, yet YouTube requires the banner to be at least 2560x1440. If you would like to submit an icon as well, go ahead! ^^ To those who already submitted their design, we apologize for the name change as this means your work can no longer be considered for the channel. You may create a new one with the name WebTaleVideos however. Category:Blog posts